Luna
Luna is a Siamese cat with light blue eyes. They are the Mountain Domain's doctor. Personality Luna is shy and reserved, and may come off as rude. They dislike small talk and prefer nighttime. Den Luna’s den is by the south town entrance, nearby two clover patches. There are bright blue gems that make a path to the center. Daily Routine 7 PM - Exit den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“...It’s nice of you to stop by and all... I’m, uhhhhh... I’m Luna./ I run the clinic... so I guess I can heal you and stuff if you get injured. Yeah./ ... ...That’s about it...” *: ''- Luna, Intro'' *“.. ... ... ...” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“...I'm sorry. No thank you.” *: ''- One star'' *“...Hi. Can I help you?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“...Hi. It's (Name), right? I'm so forgetful...” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hey (Name).” *: ''- Four stars'' *“How’s it going, (Name)? Good to see you.” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 3 Stars *“I know the border skirmishes are where all the glory's at, but it's really dangeous out there./ Maybe you should stay away from those if your health is low./ ...Sound medical advice, right?” *: ''- Luna'' *“Most cats come by when they're injured... but you just come by whenever, (Name)./ That's kinda weird.” *: ''- Luna'' *“Most cats think my job is boring./ They're right. But it doesn't bother me... I guess.” *: ''- Luna'' *“Remember to stop by if you're hurt, (Name).” *: ''- Luna'' 4 Stars *“Found any Sapphire? They're like, the color of my eyes, but darker. Or something like that./ I have a bunch in my den... Pebble told me that they have healing properties...” *: ''- Luna'' 5 Stars *“I learned healing 'cause we didn't have one at the Mountain Domain and I thought it might be fun y'know?/ ...Turns out, I was pretty good at it. At least, that's what I've been told./ Then I started up my clinic and the business started rolling in./ Of course, the constant border wars don't hurt when it comes to staying busy.” *: ''- Luna'' *“I like nighttime best. When you're asleep, you don't have to be around other cats./ Isn't that great?” *: ''- Luna'' |-|Gifts= *“...You want my spare (Item)?/ It's nothing... really. Take it.” *: ''- Luna Gift'' *“No need to thank me.” *: ''- Luna, After Gift'' *“Hey, I had a spare item laying around but your inventory is full. If you free up some space, I might give it to you./ Or not. It's whatever... really.” *: ''- Luna Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Oh? ...Another gift? ...No thank you.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“That's actually really cool of you.” *: ''- Favorite Gift'' *“Oh, cool. I do kinda like those.” *: ''- Loved Gift'' *“I'm pretty sure I could use this.” *: ''- Liked Gift'' *“Sure... I guess I'll take it from you...” *: ''- Neutral Gift'' *“Uhmmm... Those aren't really my thing.” *: ''- Disliked Gift'' *“Wow, why would you do that..?” *: ''- Hated Gift'' |-|Weather= *“It's, ummm... hard to see anything in this fog. Gross.” *: ''- Luna, Foggy'' *“Our fur thickens in the winter in response to the dropping temperatures. Keeps us warm even when it's snowing.” *: ''- Luna, Winter'' |-|Misc.= *“...I don't think there's anything I can do for you. You look fine...” *: ''- Player Full Health'' |-|Festivals= *“...I’m having fun.” *: ''- Luna, Spring'' *“...Huh? Were you talking to me..?” *: ''- Luna, Summer'' *“...Did you need something?” *: ''- Luna, Autumn'' *“...This festival is cool, I guess.” *: - Luna, Winter |-|Outsider= *“Don't you have a doctor in your colony you could visit?” *: ''- Luna'' *“I’m not supposed to give treatment to cats that aren’t trusted by our colony.” *: ''- Luna '' *“Jag let you in? That's surprising.” *: ''- Luna'' *“... ...” *: ''- Luna'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Luna learned healing because they enjoyed it and the Mountain Domain did not have a doctor at the time. *Luna mentioned that Pebble told them Sapphires have healing properties. Category:Cats Category:Doctors Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Mountain Domain